Helium
\newcommand{\ceil}1{\left \lceil {#1} \right \rceil } \newcommand{\floor}1{\left \lfloor {#1} \right \rfloor } \newcommand{\round}1{\left \lfloor {#1} \right \rceil } \newcommand{\paren}1{\left ( {#1} \right ) } Helium is a resource unlocked after beating the Dimension of Anger, a unique map that is created by buying Anger, an upgrade awarded for completing zone 20. It can be used to level up Perks. Along with Helium the player also unlocks the Portal, which allows for soft-resetting your game. Perks and Helium last throughout Portals. How to get Helium There are currently seven ways to get Helium: # Completion of The Dimension of Anger (or using the Portal Generator), which awards 45 Helium (unaffected by any perks or bonuses). # Killing any Blimp or Improbability or Omnipotrimp after completion of The Dimension of Anger. These boss imps spawn in the last cell of every zone after zone 21. You need to beat The Dimension of Anger at least once in your save to gain Helium from them. If it was beaten in another run, they will award Helium even if The Dimension of Anger hasn't been beaten in your current run. # Clearing Corrupted or Healthy cells in the world. Corrupted cells starts spawning at zone 181 (earlier with Headstart or Corrupted challenge) and Healthy cells start spawning at zone 301 provided Spire II is beaten. # Killing the Cthulimp at the end of a Void map. See the Void Map page for more details. # Clearing cells which do not have any loot on them in the Spire. Also rewarded by clearing certain cells in the Spire. See the Spire page for more details. # Buying Bone Portals in the Bone Trader menu for 100 Bones each. The Helium awarded corresponds to the highest Helium one has ever obtained on a single run. Unlike the other ways, this Helium can be immediately spent on Perks. # If you've played in the Beta (before version 0.9), importing the beta save export into the newest release will award you an amount of Helium which correlates to the zone you finished in. Helium obtained from methods 1-5 appear in the Helium box below Gems, and can only be spent on Wormholes. In order to use the Helium on Perks, you need to use the Portal (soft reset). There is also a He/hr below this number (this number keeps track of the total Helium earned in a run over time taken, and does not indicate any sort of passive gain), which can be used to assess whether your run is efficient (in gaining Helium) or not. Rewards Note: You must beat The Dimension of Anger at least once in your save file to gain Helium from completing zones. If you've completed Zone 21 or above before doing so, the Helium you would have otherwise gotten is lost. This only matters during the first run. Helium rewards from completing zones can be increased with bonuses such as the Looting and Looting II perks. The final Helium after base formulas and bonuses is rounded down. One can see the Helium breakdown clearly by clicking on the present icon next to the enemy imps and then clicking on the Helium category. Table of rewards Below are tables of base '''Helium rewards, as well as the bonus by Scientist V for completing zones after unlocking the Dimension of Anger. These can also be calculated with the formula below the table. The table does not include any other bonus since they are dependent on your current Helium level (in perks Looting and Looting II) as well as other bonuses (such as Golden Helium and Challenge²). Anomalies like Broken Planet, Corruption and Magma are also not taken into account. For sources of Helium below zone 21 (running a Void Map before zone 21), the base Helium is 1 for zones 1 - 19 and 2 for zone 20. '''Warning: This table is extremely long. Formula This is the formula for calculating Helium awards for each zone from defeating that zone's cell 100 boss. The Base Helium is calculated as follows: \begin{align} h_\text{base} &= \round{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}+1.23^{\paren{\sqrt{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}}}}} &\text{where }z\text{ is the current Zone} \end{align} For example, the Base Helium of the Blimp at the end of zone 21 is 4. For sources of Helium before zone 21 (completing a Void Map at zone 20 or below), the Base Helium is 1 for zones 1-19 and 2 for zone 20. The final helium, h_{\text{final}} gained is equal to the base helium multiplied by the total modifiers m_\text{total} , then rounded down. \begin{align} h_{\text{final}} &= \floor{h_{\text{Base}} \cdot m_\text{total}}\\ m_\text{total} &= m_{\text{Loot}} \cdot m_{\text{GU}} \cdot m_{\text{Anomaly}} \cdot m_{\text{Scientist V}} \cdot m_{c^2} \cdot m_{\text{Spire}} \cdot m_{\text{Wind}} \cdot m_{\text{Fluffy}} \cdot m_{\text{bones}}\cdot m_{\text{Condenser}} \cdot m_{\text{CS}} \end{align} The looting modifier, m_{\text{Loot}} is the bonus gained from the Looting and Looting II perks: m_{\text{Loot}} = \paren{1+\frac{l_{\text{Looting}}}{20}}\paren{1+\frac{l_{\text{Looting II}}}{400}} The golden upgrade modifier m_{\text{GU}} is a multiplier gained from Golden Helium Upgrade. m_{\text{GU}} = 1+\frac{\text{Helium Bonus in $%$}}{100} The anomaly bonus m_{\text{anomaly}} is the bonus from Breaking The Planet, Corruption, and Magma. Before zone 59, m_{\text{anomaly}} =1. When zone number is 59 or higher, the (Improbabitity Bonus) is applied, and m_{\text{anomaly}} becomes 5. Upon the start of True Corruption (180 by default but can be lowered by Headstart Masteries)'' (Corruption Bonus), another multiplier of 2 is gained, resulting in m_{\text{anomaly}} =10 . Finally, after zone 230, an '' (Omnipotrimp Bonus) multiplier of 3 is gained, resulting in m_{\text{anomaly}} =30. Once the player completes Scientist V, the player gains its modifier, m_{\text{Scientist V}} = 1.005^z Beforehand, the modifier is simply 1. Complete challenge²s will give a modifier m_{c^2} = 1 + \frac{\text{bonus in $\%$}}{100} The Spire multiplier, m_{\text{Spire}} , is gained when the player completes at least 1 row of any Spire. m_{\text{Spire}} = 1 + sr Where s is 0.02 normally, and 0.03 with Still Rowing I Mastery, and r is the total number of rows completed across all Spires this portal. If the player is in a Wind zone, the player can gain a multiplier from Wind Empowerment. m_{\text{Wind}} = 1 + \frac{\text{empowerment level} \cdot \text{Stacks}}{1000} If the player has Fluffy Evolution 8 Level 10, the 1000 is modified to 200, and obviously, if the player is not in a wind zone, m_{\text{Wind}} = 1. Once the player gain enough levels for Fluffy, it can give extra Helium. m_{\text{Fluffy}} = 1 + 0.25 \cdot\text{of Helium bonuses from Fluffy} The player can purchase a Helium bonus from the bone traders. If the player does so, m_{\text{bones}} = 1.25 . Else, it is simply 1. If the player has his personal Spire and has built Condenser Towers there, there is a bonus of m_{\text{Condenser}} = 1 + 0.10 \cdot\text{of Condenser Towers} where the 0.10 can be increased by upgrading the Condenser Towers. Finally, in certain challenges, there is a challenge specific modifier m_{\text{CS}} . This is not the Helium multiplier for Helium challenges, as that is calculated at the end of the challenge. In the Toxicity challenge, m_{\text{CS}} = 0.0015 \cdot \text{Stacks} In the Lead challenge, if the player is in an odd ''' zone, m_{\text{CS}} = 2 If the player is in the Domination challenge, m_{\text{CS}} = 3 A Corrupted cell awards '''15% of the FINAL Helium per cell, and a Healthy cell awards 15 * 3 =''' 45%''' (65% if Strength in Health II Mastery is bought) of the FINAL Helium per cell. Another Calculation We start with the Base Helium a = \round{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}+1.23^{\paren{\sqrt{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}}}}} This part of the formula applies if the zone number is 59 or higher (Improbabitity Bonus): ::b = 5 This part of the formula applies if the zone number is after the beginning of Magma (Zone 230)'' (Omnipotrimp Bonus):'' ::b = 15 This part of the formula applies if the zone number is after the beginning of True Corruption (180 by default but can be lowered by Headstart Masteries)'' (Corruption Bonus): ::'c = 2''' This part of the formula applies with the Scientist V challenge completed in the run: ::d = (1.005 ^ Zone) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Fluffy (if his level grants the Helium bonus): ::e = (1 + (0.25 * of Helium bonuses from Fluffy) This part of the formula applies only with the Toxicity challenge enabled: ::f = (1 + (stacks * 0.0015)) This part of the formula applies only with the Lead challenge enabled if current zone is an odd 'number: ::'f = 2 This part of the formula applies only with the Domination challenge enabled: ::f = 3 This part of the formula covers the bonus from Golden Helium: ::g = (1 + Helium Bonus in % * 0.01) This part of the formula covers additional bonuses from the Looting and Looting II perks: ::h = (1 + level * 0.05) ::i = (1 + II level * 0.0025) This part of the formula applies if the player beats a minimum of one row in the Spire (rows beaten goes above 10 for additional Spires) (Note: if player has Still Rowing I Mastery, replace 0.02 by 0.03): ::j = (1 + (0.02 * rows beaten)) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Wind (only on zones with Wind): ::k = (1 + (empowerment level * 0.1) * of Wind stacks * 0.01) If the player has Fluffy at Evolution 8 Level 10, the 0.1 is replaced with 0.5. This part of the formula covers the bonus from Challenge²: ::l = (1 + bonus in % * 0.01) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Condenser Towers in your Spire if you have at least one (the 0.10 can be increased with upgrades): ::m = (1 + (0.10 *(of Condenser Towers))) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Heliumy (purchased from Bone Trader): ::n = 1.25 The Helium reward is then obtained from the formula below and the final number is rounded down (if bonus is absent then corresponding letter is assigned a value of 1): ::o = a * b * c * d * e * f * g * h * i * j * k * l * m * n; ::FINAL = floor (o) A Corrupted cell awards 15% of the FINAL Helium per cell, and a Healthy cell awards 15 * 3 =''' 45%'(65% if Strength in Health II Mastery is bought) of the FINAL Helium per cell. One can see the total Corruption and Healthy mutation value for the current zone in the Helium breakdown table. Math functions used: * round - round to the nearest number (ex. 1.3 = 1; 1.5 = 2) * sqrt - square root * floor - round number down to the nearest integer (ex. 1.3 = 1; 1.5 = 1) Void Maps Clearing a Void Map generally award '''twice' the amount of Helium from killing the boss at the end of each world zone. This excludes the Helium bonus from the Empowerment of Wind. The following factors increase the amount of Helium gained from Void Maps: *Mutations (Corruption, Healthy) in the world *Void Specialization I and II, and Master of the Void Masteries *Fluffy with the Void Map stacking abilities *Beating the entire Void Map in Scryer formation while having the Scryhard II Mastery Trivia *Starting from patch 3.22, Megablimp now drops 45 helium up from 30. Category:About the game Category:Resources Category:Soft Reset